Natsu Matsuri
by takao-hikari
Summary: El Festival de verano ya llego y takao y los demas esta dispuestos a disfrutarlo, pero al parecer Renamon no esta del todo comoda pero Beelzemon le ayudara a superlarlo


Una hermosa tarde de verano empezaba a asomarse en la cuidad de Shinjuku, lo importante de eso era que dentro de pocas horas comenzaría el festival que cada verano se celebraba en Shinjiku…

Nota: trate de investigar sobre un festival que se celebraba en el verano, pero por mala suerte no encontré ninguno, asi que por ahora será el festival de verano, es lo único que tengo : (

… un festival muy esperado tanto por los tamers como los digimon.

Mientras en la casa de los Nonaka, parecía ocurrir una situación que a Rika le estaba empezando a molestar y ese pequeño problema estaba relacionado con su madre y su compañera Renamon...

-Mama acaso te volviste loca

comento muy molesta Rika a su madre

-Pero Rika no tiene nada de malo, además estoy muy segura que le quedara muy bien verdad Rena-chan comento muy alegre Rumiko mientras tomaba a Renamon del brazo para llevarla a otro cuarto

-P-Pero

Dijo Renamon sintiéndose ya un poco incomoda por esa situación

-No lo harás, no puedes ponerle esa ropa, además los digimon no usan ropa

Interponiéndose en el camino de su mama

-Pero Rika ella se verá hermosa con este Qi Pao/ Kimono (aun no decido que usara, pero creo que es más tradicional un Kimono)

-No es no mama, además de donde sacaste eso

-es parte de la utilería de modelaje, lo vi y lo traje ya que se que lucirá fantástico en ella, además es la primera vez que Rena-chan va a un festival con nosotras, tiene el mismo derecho que el de nosotras de lucir hermosa, si tu usas un kimono es normal de que ella luzca linda también

-pero ella…

-Ya basta con ustedes dos, lo único que hacen es perder tiempo, ya falta poco para que el festival empieze y solamente desperdiciamos valioso tiempo en una discusión que no ira a ningún lado…

-pero abuela…

-nada de peros Rika, además yo estoy de cierta forma de acuerdo con tu madre no creo que se tan malo que ella luzca ese Kimono, no creo que le haga daño usar ropa solo una vez, no lo crees…

-bueno creo que no, pero aquí la única opinión que importa es la de Renamon, Renamon quieres usar esa ropa…

-Yo

Dijo la digimon, esa situación la había incomodado un poco y la idea de usar ropa era un poco extraña para ella, jamás se vio en la necesidad de usar algo así, pero no podía negar que siempre tuvo la curiosidad de usar algo asi…

-creo si, si me gustaría

-siii

Grito felizmente la mama mientras que Rika solo dio un suspiro de cansancio…

-Bien, si es tu decisión enton…

Pero cuando dirigió la marida a donde se encontraba el digimon noto que ya su mama se la había llevado para cambiarse…

Hermosas luces del festival alumbraban esa cálida noche, muchas personas ya se habían ruinido para poder disfrutar las atracciones y divertirse, pero un grupo en especifico aun no se ubicaban fuera del festival y este grupo eran Takao, Juri, Henry, Suzie, Hirokazu, Kenta y Ryo junto con los digimon esperaban un poco inpacientes a ciertas personas que aun no hacen presencia, ya que todo el grupo había acordado unos días antes reunirse para disfrutar del festival juntos…

-Takato, por que no vamos al festival

-Guilmon ya te lo había dicho, aun faltan Rika y los pequeños Ai y Makoto

-Pero Takato…

-oyes Takato, no crees que ya tardaron un poco en venir, no crees que sea mejor idea ya ir a festival, ya depues nos toparemos mas tarde con los demas

Comento Hirokazu

-si lose, pero…

-aoigan aquí viene Rika…

Dijo Juri apuntando el lugar donde Rika se encontraba llamando la atención de todo el grupo

-es verdad

Comento Takato muy aliviado

-Rikaaa estamos aquí

Grito Juri para llamar a atención de Rika

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve algunos problemas

-Algunos problemas

Pregunto juri

-Oyes Rika tu abuela y yo estaremos por los alrededores del festival supongo que tu estarás con tus amigos no es asi

-Si asi es

-Bien pero no encontrares después para poder ver todos justos el evento de los fuegos artificiales, sip

-Está bien mama

-Bien entonteces nos vemos

Después de ver como su madre como la abuela de Rika desaparecían entra la multitud Rika se dirigió con sus amigos

-Bien entonces es hora de nosotros también vallamos…

-espera aún faltan Beelzemon y los pequeños Ai Makoto

-que aun no llegan no puedo creerlo dijo Rika indignada

-creen que debamos seguir esperándolos interfirió Kenta

-pues si todos acordamos pasar el festival juntos dijo Juri

-si pero si seguimos asi nos perderemos del festival volvió a hablar Rika

-oyes Rika donde esta Renamon

Interrumpió Henry

-si es cierto, Renamon

Llamo Rika a su digimon

Todos dirigieron su mirada asi donde Rika miraba y desde la obscuridad empezó a parecer la digimon, ya estando completamente visible antes todos, todos se sorprendieron al ver la nueva vestimenta de Renamon (después pondré un link o podrán verlo en mi cuenta de Deviantart de como es el kimono que ella luce ya que no se me da eso de describir la ropa XD)

Todos estaban callados ninguno parecía tener la intención de dar una opinión sobre como luciay eso ponía un poco incomoda al digimon zorra

-o por dios, Renamon te ves tan genial

Comento Juri acercándose a ella para poder admirarla un un poco mas de cerca

-supongo que este es el problema al que te referías no

Pregunto Ryo a Rika

-si, mi mama se le ocurrió la idea

-no se ve mal y tu tampoco

Comento con picardía ryo

-c-cállate

Dijo Rika ruborizada por su comentario

Mientras el resto alagaba un poco a Renamon por lo bien que lucia

-holaaaa

A lo lejos de donde se encontraban Takato y el grupo oyeron dos voces que les gritaban, todos dirigieron su mirada asía la ubicación del sonido y se trataban los mellizos Ai y Makoto acompañados de sus padres y Beelzemon…

-Ai, Makoto, me alegro que ya hayan llegado ya estábamos preocupados de que no llegaran comento Takato

-Wow Beelzemon te ves genial

-Te ves muy tradicional

Dijeron muy graciosos Hirukasu y Kenta

-Cállense par de mocosos

-No tienes por que molestarte tanto Beelzemon dijo Takato

-si es verdad luces muy bien dijo Juri

-Tch

-Mama le pidió a Onii-chan que usara ese Kimono para el festival

-Onii-chan se ve muy genial

Ya todos estaban reunidos y listos para disfrutar del festival en grupo como se había planeado…

Los padres de los mellizos se despidieron de ellos después de encargarles a Beelzemon que los cuidar bien a los pequeños, ya todos estaban dirigiéndose asia la entrada pero a Beelzemon le extraño no ver a la digimon zorra por ningún lado estaba seguro que la había visto de lejos con el grupo, pero cuando se había acercado ella había desaparecido de su vista…

-Donde esta Renamon pensó Beelzemon

Continuara


End file.
